winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 301/Cinélume Script
The Princess Ball Intro/Recap Narrator: In Alfea, college classes are over. And finally, after a year full of adventures, dangers, and spells, the holidays are here. For Bloom and her friends at the Winx Club, it is time to say goodbye. Scene: The Winx's dorm Stella: I'll take this to Mom's, that one to Dad's, no, wait, I need the blue top for Mom's picnic. But then I should have the red dress for Dad's royal parade. Amore: That red dress is really beautiful, Stella. Stella: True. I should probably wear it to Mom's Garden Tea Party. Do you know any cloning spells? Amore: Uh, uh-uh. Musa: Oh, Stella, stop worrying about it and just divide your stuff in half! Then wear whatever you have. Stella: Wear whatever?! You've got to be kidding. Flora: All the Aromagic potions go in the big bag and all the floral scents go in the small one. Chatta: Aw... we're on it, Flora. Bloom: I just said goodbye to Sky. Flora: Vacation's way shorter this year. Bloom: I know it won't be that long, but we kinda had a fight, and I hate to leave it at that. Maybe I should call him. Tecna: Twenty-two point four percent in this suitcase and seventy-eight point six percent in that one. Magi-send! Digit: Isn't precision wonderful? Tecna: A thing of beauty. Come on, follow me. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Layla: Since Musa and I are staying here for the summer, we'll help you carry your stuff. Bloom: No need to! Watch this. Luggage, follow me! Stella: So, what have you and Musa got planned? Layla: Today, we're going to that new beach on the eastern shore. Musa: There's a shuttle bus every hour. Flora: Oh, watch out! Layla: I got it! Oh no! Stella: Do you have any idea how long it took me to divide up my clothes between my "mom" bag and "dad" bag? *Girls, except Stella, laugh* Bloom: We'll help you repack. Amore: Stella, look, up there! Stella: It's a sungram from Solaria! Messenger: The Royal Court of Solaria is pleased to announce our official Princess' Ball. Stella: A princess' ball? For me? I thought for sure they wouldn't have one. Amore: Oh, this is so exciting! Bloom: I don't mean to sound dumb, but what's a Princess' Ball anyway? Layla: It's like a coming out party for royalty. It means a princess is officially entering royal society. Musa: Back when they had arranged marriages, that's when they'd announced who you were going to marry. Layla: It's still the case in some kingdoms. Stella: Yuck! Can you imagine? Radius (through sungram): You're going to love your party, honey, and I'll be making a very special announcement that I am sure will make you very happy. Stella: Change of plans. Everyone's coming to Solaria. Bloom: But... Stella: And no ifs and buts. A Princess' Ball is a once in a lifetime event, and I want to share it with all of you. *Girls shout* Winx:'''Yay! All right! Woohoo! I'm so excited! Scene: On spaceship '''Guard #1: Don't get any closer, or the ship will freeze. Prisoner #1: The Omega Dimension... you're not sending us there, are you? Guard #1: No, you're not nearly bad enough for that. They say it's so cold down there, it freezes your heart solid. Guard #2: Not a fate I would which on anyone. Sorry, ladies. Icy: Ha. Try to freeze my heart, huh? Don't they know my heart is already so cold, nothing can freeze it. *Icy laughs* Scene: Alfea Digit: I've uploaded all the data into the Magi-port. Everyone in your Facebook will get an invitation, Stella. There's Timmy. Lockette: And there's Sky. Musa: I think it's great that your Dad's gonna host a Princess' Ball in your honor. Not a lot of fathers know how to do that stuff. Stella: Including mine. My mom's the party planner. Bloom: Maybe she's in on it. Separated. Stella: I bet you're right. The invitation didn't say from King Radius. It said it was from the Royal Court. And the Royal Court is the two of them, Mom and Dad. You know. I bet they're getting back together. I bet that's what the surprise announcement is going to be! Oh, I'm so excited! My parents are gonna be my parents once again, and I'm having a Princess' Ball. Combined! No more separate bags for you, clothes. I'm renting a limo. We're going to buy a dress! You're all coming. Musa: But Layla and I, we wanted to go to the beach. Bloom: I'll go with you. Scene:Omega Dimension Icy: Wake up, ladies. Stormy: Where are we? Icy: The Omega Dimension. Darcy: Woah, that is big time. Icy: Only the baddest of the bad get sent here. Stormy: Sweet, I bet they're talking about us at Cloud Tower. Icy: Uh-oh. Looks like we've got company. Darcy: I bet that's the security detail. Icy: Not good. Huh. Scene: Downtown Magix Tecna: Here are the latest RSVPs. Riven's coming, Helia... Flora: Oh goody! Tecna: Brandon... Stella: Of course, darling! Tecna: Timmy, Mirta... Bloom: Anything from Sky yet? Tecna: No, not yet. Bloom: If he reaches Eraklyon before he gets the invitation, his parents will never let him go. Stella: Let's stop here. Their motto is "Every pie is good to buy". We've gotta fuel up before we're gonna shop, right? Scene: Pizza shop Chef: And there you go. Chimera: Thank you. Stella: Excuse me, but that's our pie! Chimera: Not. Chef: I'm sorry, but it'll be ten minutes till the next one's coming out. Chimera: She won't mind waiting. Stella: I ordered that pizza! Chimera: Well, possession is nine-tenth of the law. Stella: Then I'm repossessing it. Chimera: Hey! Give it back! Stella: No, it's mine! Chimera: Let go! Stella: You let go! My Dolce and Gabblina! Chimera: My Spella McCartney! Vanish! Stella: Stain removed! Chimera: What are you? Alfea fairies? Stella: Yeah, so, what are you? Chimera: Betas. Chimera's Friends: Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Beta's rule, Beta's rock. Stella: Where's Beta? In the realm of Cutesy? Chimera: At least we're not from the realm of Dork. Chimera's Friends: Snap, snap, snap. Bloom: Let's try to get along. Are you on break like us? Red-haired Beta: Chimera's having a Princess' Ball! Bloom: That's so cool! So is Stella! Orange-haired Beta: We're shopping for dresses! Flora: So are we. We have a lot in common. It's so nice to meet fairies from another magic school. Chimera: Woah! What are you made of? Gumdrops and sugarplum pie? Stella: Hey! Don't diss my girl Flora! Chimera: Yeah? Or else what? Bloom: Let's go find that dress now, Stell. Nice to meet you, Beta girls. Stella: Good luck with your shopping, and, uh, pizza thief, that mud brown is very good color for you. I suggest you stick with it. Tecna: And, snap! Bloom: Tecna! Stella: Nice one, Tec. Tecna: Thanks. Stella: Oh, bye! Scene: Outside the pizza shop Musa: I've got to go. Layla's waiting for me. See you later! Announcer: Please, step inside for your fitting. Bloom: This room is so... cool. Stella: Wait till you see the dresses they have. Flora: Tecna and I are going to check the second floor. Tecna: See you! Stella: Okay! We'll catch you later. Bloom: Virtual dresses... sweet. Stella: This is great when you're looking for designer stuff. A one-of-a-kind dress can be carried by a hundred different stores. Next! How about this one? Bloom: Oh, I like it. Let me try. Stella: Wow, you look great! Bloom: Why, of course, Sky, I'd love to dance. Stella: Shorter! Hotter! Bloom: More glamorous! Stella: Supermodel! Bloom: Rock star! Stella: Absolutely fab. Bloom: Gorgeous. Stella: This is it. This is the dress I'm going to wear to the Princess Ball. Bloom: You look beautiful. Stella: I can't wait for my father to see me in this. Announcer: This dress is available at the Boutique Mizrahi in the Western Mall. Stella: That's not far. Let's go. Chimera: This is so fabulous. Stella: That's my dress! Chimera: It's mine. Stella: Well, there's only one, and I'm going to get it first! Chimera: Hey, look. Your shoe's untied. Stella: Huh? No it's not. Ouc... Ouchies! Chimera: See you later, Alfea losers. Scene: Omega Dimension Icy: Over here, Stormy! Trix: Woah! Darcy: Ouch. Icy: Hey, check this out. Stormy: Woah, that dude got sentenced to eternity. He must've done something bad. Icy: Do you think he's awake? Darcy: Yeah, it sure looks like it. Let's try and find out. Icy: Frozen dude, blink once if you can see us. Stormy: Hey, he looks awake. Darcy: What now? Stormy: Maybe, if we give them this guy, the snakes will leave us alone. Icy: Excellent idea. *Icy unfreezes Valtor* Icy: Sorry, dude. It's you or us. *Valtor shoots snakes* Icy: Nice work, goth guy. Valtor: Thank you. Stormy: How long were you in there? Valtor: Seventeen years. Icy: Were you awake that whole time? Valtor: Yes. Darcy: Woah, sounds boring. Valtor: Gives you time to think. Stormy: About what? Valtor: About whom you're gonna pay back and how. Icy: Valtor, huh? What do you say we break out of this popsicle stand together, Valtor? Valtor: Follow me. Icy: Hang on a second. You're cool, obviously packing some power, and if we team up, we have a better chance of breaking out of here. But don't give us any orders. Stormy: Yeah, that be a big mistake. Valtor: Of course, I'd be foolish to think otherwise. Scene: Downtown Magix Stella: Come on, Bloom. Let's go get that dress. Huh? There they are. We'll cut through there. The Western Mall is that way. Bloom: Are you sure this is worth it? Stella: I really want that dress! We're so gonna get them first. Ta-ta, Betas! Bloom: Their attacking us over a dress! Stella: Right, and we're not going to take it. Take this! And that! Chimera: Why you! Stella: Come on! Chimera: I've had enough of you! Red-haired Beta: No, Chimera, don't! Stella: Look at that, not too big on self-control, is she? Those puppies! They're gonna fall! Bloom: Magic Winx! *Winx transformation* Bloom: Safety Net! Stella: Speed of Sunlight! *Girls laugh* Scene: Store Stella: Mizrahi dress, it's red, and it's made out of... Chimera: Satin with a lace trim. Ta-ta, Alfea girl. Stella: How could you sell that to her? I'm the princess of Solaria, and it was for my Princess' Ball! Cashier: Strange, she told me she was the princess of Solaria. Stella: Huh? Bloom: Are you sure? Cashier: Actually, she said she wasn't yet, but she'd be soon. Scene: Omega Dimension Valtor: There it is, the gate to Andros. Icy: Looks sturdy. Valtor: All we have to do was make a little crack in it so I can get my energy out there and take it down. Icy: Say no more. Ladies. Oh no! Valtor: The gate is reinforced with magic. Icy: I think I know how to overcome that. Hey, ice snake, over here! Stormy: What are you doing? Icy: Come on, snake. Bring on the freeze. Now hit it with all you've got! Valtor: Perfect. I like your style. Icy: Right back at you, Valtor. *Mermaid guard shouts* Mermaid Guard #1: Over there! The Omega Dimension gate! Someone's trying to break out! Valtor: Now that they're my minions, I have all their power. Stormy: How do all these guys get minions? Icy: I don't know, but we've got to get some too. Valtor: Andros is mine! Scene: Beach on Magix Layla: Hi, girls! So, how did it go? Stella: Oh, well, Musa. What did you do to your hair? Musa: A little change of style. Stella: Really nice, and I just upgraded my wardrobe with a new dress. Musa: Can we see it? *Girls shout to see it* Stella: Well, okay. Musa: Wow, you look stunning! Bloom: You do. Layla: It's awesome, Stella! Stella: It's very nice of you, but you should've seen the other one. Bloom: Stell, you're having a Princess' Ball, your parents are getting back together, and we're on semester break. How could things possibly be better? Brandon: Maybe if we were here. Stella: Brandon, there you are. Tecna: Hi, Timmy. Timmy: Hey. Flora: Helia! Bloom: Sky! I... I thought you'd gone back to Eraklyon. Sky: I was half way there when I got Stella's invite, so I turned around. I wouldn't miss a chance to take you to a Princess' Ball for any thing in the world, Bloom. Bloom: I'm sorry we fought before. Sky: Me too. Timmy: We brought stuff for a cookout. Burgers, hotdogs, marshmallows... Riven: And music! Layla: Look guys, something's wrong. Riven: Yeah, I know. I should changed the station. Layla: No, I mean something's wrong with the ocean. *Bloom gasps, swimmers scream* Bloom: Come on, girls. Magic Winx! *Winx transformation* Bloom: Now, everyone together! Brandon: Let's go! Sky: Let's get everyone out of the water! Girl #1: Help me! Bloom: Oh no! Over there! There's a little girl! Layla: Got it! Girl #1: Help me! Help! *People cheer* People: Hooray! Way to go! Nice one! Yeah! Sky: Well, that was refreshing. *Stella laughs* Tecna: The wave's appearance was an anomaly. Timmy: A big time anomaly. Bloom: I wonder what caused it. Layla: A dimensional shock wave, and that means something terrible has happened to the heart of all oceans. Tala: Princess Layla. Layla: That's me, what is it? *Tala talks in Andros' language* Stella: What did she say? Layla: Andros is in trouble! I have to go! Musa: We're going with you. Layla: You can't, guys. I have to go though the ocean. My people need me. Goodbye! Scene: Omega Dimension Icy: Our minions are multiplying. Good work, Valtor. Valtor: Oh, I'm only just getting started. Ending Narrator: While the Winx prepare for the great ball of the princess, a threatening shadow darkens the light of Solaria. Over Stella's kingdom, the brand of Valtor appears. Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts